youth
by twistingthekaleidoscope
Summary: "You had been struggling with the idea that youth doesn't last forever when you met Santana." third dantana oneshot from yours truly. this one got smutty. also, dani's pov.


a/n: hi everybody! here's another dantana oneshot. it's in dani's pov because i'm really enjoying the fact that we don't know a whole lot about her, so i can really just make her my own. there's also some smut in here, so there's that, too.

a/n 2: the first bit serves as a prologue, really.

* * *

You had been struggling with the idea that youth doesn't last forever when you met Santana. Of course you were only 20 at the time, and had a few more years of youth left, but soon it would end. You would be expected to have a career, be married, and planning children in just a few years. You didn't even have a college education, let alone the means to make 60k a year.

Santana didn't analyze things the way that you did, and maybe that's why it was so terrifying at first. She didn't plan things like you did, or expect the same things from you the way that you expect them from her. And she accepted that, she accepted your needs for certain reassurances, and continues to do so.

Santana _knew_ in her heart that things would work themselves out, and you had been taught that was lazy. That you had to get out there, and make things work out yourself. Santana wasn't lazy though. _Well, she was (and is), but in an entirely different way._ Santana is trusting in a way that you used to envy when you first met her. She has childlike faith in the ways of the world-a product of her loving, and accepting parents. That's not to say she doesn't have her own faults, but they are different than yours, and in ways that you can handle, and comfort.

You decide that's what makes a relationship last-two people who love differently, and need to be loved differently, coming together, and learning how to do that for each other in a way that feels entirely natural. Santana challenges you, and you challenge her, and things are good in a way that made all of your fears about a disappearing youth, well, _disappear._

...

"Dani..?" You heard Santana call out into the empty house that you two had just bought.

"In here!" You look up at the clock mounted on the wall, and shake your head because of the time that you had been spending on a minor pitch adjustment had taken up your entire day. You were working on your putting out your sophomore album, being newly signed to Fueled by Ramen.

You hear Santana's footsteps grow closer, and decide that instead of devoting all of your attention to the iMac, you'd stop your work for the day.

"Hey baby," she says to you in her sultry voice she claims to have from smoking cigars in her youth (you think it's because she kept at it, and eventually it stuck).

You immediately smile, and turn your chair around so that it's facing her. She's leaning against the doorframe, and you've never seen a more accurate portrayal of the most beautiful women in the world.

"Hi," you say quietly as your voice cracks from singing all day. Instead of mimicking you, like she's done in the past, you notice Santana's eyes travel down your body, and grow dark. You don't have pants on, because _who even wears pants in their own home?_ She smiles in a way that remains cute, but not-so-innocent. "I've missed you," you say to her, because you have. She spent the entire day with Quinn, who had recently moved to New York after graduating from Yale in the Spring. You suspect it's to be closer to Rachel.

"I've missed you, too," she says, and you bite your lip. She knows that means you want to kiss her, and instead of trying to make you work for it, she starts to make a determined strut towards you, never unlocking her gaze from your eyes.

Instead of giving you a sweet peck on your lips, she straddles your hips in a sexy way, tangling her fingers in your hair. She places an opened-mouth kiss, and if her intentions weren't clear already, they certainly are now.

You start running your hands up and down her back, and try to get closer to her than you already are, but you're not sure that's even possible. Without detaching her lips from yours, she begins unbuttoning your red, and black flannel in a way that is anything but patient. When it's _finally_ opened, she takes a break from your mouth, and attacks your neck, knowing full well that the second she starts that, you're a goner.

You've always been vocal, and the fact that you finally have a shared place to call home with the women who's attached to your neck, getting dangerously closer to your breasts, only encourages the loud moans that flow freely from your mouth.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're working," Santana matter-of-factly states from buried in your neck. You tug on her sweater, and she takes it off in one quick motion. You steal a moment to take in the fact that she's wearing the bra that you love to see on her-silky, black, laced, and leaving nothing up to the imagination.

You decide you like the bra better on the ground, and begin to fumble with the hooks. After a few failed attempts, you pout. "I've never been able to master that," you say. Santana manages to hold in her laughter, and only lets a chuckle escape from her mouth. "Don't laugh at me! Just take your damn bra off," you say to your girlfriend, faking anger. She kisses your lips, before looking you in the eyes with a smile on her face. It takes her two seconds before her bra in on the ground, and you begin to kiss her lips again.

Needing more skin-on-skin contact, you wrap your arms around her, and pick her up. She may be taller than you, but she's so tiny that you can do it with ease-the fact that your adrenaline is up certainly helps. You walk forwards until you make it to your second desk-the one that doesn't have all of the expensive equipment on it-and set her down on it. She hasn't stopped kissing your lips, and the whole thing is so incredibly sexy that you're already close.

She removes her hands from your hair, and takes off your bra while you start pulling down her black leggings, grabbing her panties to pull down as well. Thank god she had already taken off her boots, because there is absolutely no time to waste.

You throw her clothing off to the side, as she did with yours, and she wraps her arms around your neck again. You kiss her with no hesitation, and begin to climb on top of her, forcing her to lay down, and causing loose paper to scatter onto the floor.

She slides her fingers under your hipster-cut panties, and grabs your ass . You move your body, so that you two are lined up in the best way possible.

"I need to feel _all_ of you on me," she whispers into your ear, nipping at it as she does so. She yanks at your panties, and with your help, they are soon forgotten on the floor.

She gently grabs your face, locking eyes with you. "I love you so much," she says. You smile into her kiss, and it makes you want to cry because you're so damn happy. You didn't think it was possible to ever love somebody the way that you love Santana, and the way that she loves you.

...

After sharing orgasams on the table in your office, you decide to move to the bedroom. It's significantly more comfortable, and you won't have to worry about having too much of a sore back later. Plus there's way more room for an elaborate round two.

For now, though, you take the time to cuddle into Santana's side, drawing shapes on her bare stomach with your finger. She kisses the top of your head, and you softly hum the melody of the song you had worked on all day.

You take a moment to think back to when you were twenty, and first getting to know the women, who instead of _stealing_ your heart, traded it with hers. You smile at your adolescent fears of growing up, and silently thank Santana for showing you that youth isn't important when you spent it without your second half.

* * *

a/n 3: hooray, you made it through! thanks for reading, and being the great people you all are. i'm considering making a second tumblr (current is: twistingthekaleidoscope) dedicated to my writing, where i can have awesome people like you submit prompts to me. i'll keep you updated.


End file.
